Bright As The Sun
by Silverknight45
Summary: So this is basically a Powerful/Lord Harry Story with some definite muggle "Intervention". That said, I wanted to mix the muggle world with Harry Potter. Mostly in terms of military. I will explain the more advanced weaponry in terms of physics in the actual story, and the more fictional ones you can figure out by yourself. Read and Review. Pairing leaning towards FD/HP.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry James Potter, let out as annoyed sigh as yet another week was slowly passing. It seemed that after finishing his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the summer had come to meet him with a vengeance. A sort of evil plan to plague him with boredom and fill him with melancholy. With the absence of magic from the Dursley Household, except for schoolwork, he felt rather lonely. All spells save for smaller utility charms were prohibited. To ease his mind, he turned to taking walks down Privet Drive, not like the Dursley's cared. He would lose himself to his musings and thoughts and then find himself on the porch or the driveway of his uncle's house. It was at one of these moments that he found himself, looking up at the sky, wishing in earnest for a chance to ride his Firebolt, the state of the art racing broom used by the professionals. He approximated that the broom could do around a hundred and fifty kilometers per hour, depending favorable weather conditions, in a straight line. Going straight up however had obvious restrictions to that speed, due to the forces of physics which although altered slightly, still applied in the magical world. As he was looking up he noticed a black speck rather high up in the air, moving toward him. Not directly at him of course, so he figured it was a muggle aeroplane or something.

Line Break

Unbeknownst to the young Potter, the muggle aircraft was indeed watching him. Flying at an altitude of twenty-three thousand meters, was a Lockheed Martin SR-71 "Blackbird". A cutting edge surveillance aircraft, with a cruising speed just below Mach one. During the cold war this was the aircraft used by the Americans for clandestine purposes, mostly information gathering. Whether it was spying on Nuclear Silos or Soviet troop and naval movements, the Blackbird could get in and then get out remarkably quickly. While most aircraft have the danger of enemy surface-to-air missiles, the Blackbird never once had to fret about such a threat. The top speed of the plane was officially recorded as Mach 3.3 or three and a third times the speed of sound. When a missile was detected by the on-board systems, instructions were to simply accelerate and out-fly the missile. Etched on the wing of this Blackbird in white letters were four letters: **U.S.A.F**. That was all it took to identify who had sent this bird. The Blackbird pilot would fly the plane, and the second seat was reserved for the surveillance officer. His job was to manage the camera systems on the jet. The face of the young Potter could be seen by the aircraft and they noticed as he went into his home, away from their view. Their report came almost immediately

"Big Bird this is Aspen 20, package has gone into the nest", spoke the cool voice of the pilot. He voiced his report to the nearby AWACS aircraft. Then a person in the Boeing E-3 sentry relayed the message to his superior.

"Zeus this is Big Bird, Aspen 20 reporting package went into the nest over". The reply was immediate, and the same type of cool voice that military pilots use came on.

"Copy that Big Bird, this is Zeus acknowledged."

Around 430 kilometers upwards from the earth's surface, was a massive ship hanging around in the orbit of earth. Of course the camouflage was activated so even to an astronaut is space, it looked like nothing was ever there. Inside the two kilometer long ship was an admiral office, in the office sat a man. The said man brought his two fingers to his forehead and rubbed horizontally, as if to indicate stress yet contentment, after replying to the Sentry aircraft.

Admiral Daniel Blackburn looked in earnest at his office. He was lucky, the only one to have such a large office on his ship, the feds had been nice to him. Then again it was _his _ship. At the age of twenty-four and six months, he looked forward to his career. The roguishly handsome face, accompanied by twin obsidian irises made most women weak in the knees. And that was just by looking at him, so when he told them about his career most of them fainted, at the thought of such a man actually talking to them. The history of Blackburn was a very tight kept secret in the circles of the administrators of the United States Military. Perhaps the biggest secret was his age, he told everyone that he was in this late thirties, all but a select few knew his actual age. His friends at the Central Intelligence Agency had been very nice in getting him a birthday, passport and other legal necessities that allowed him to keep his age a secret. Because no ordinary man had under him the command of three Nebula class Super Carriers, a pair of Battleships, one Corvette cruiser, and two of the most powerful weapons known to man.

SGW-1 "Artemis" was the first weapon given to him, since he designed most of it. The kinetic strike satellite, affectionately called "Rods from God" had enough power to take out cities, leaving no radiation or fallout behind. SGW-2 "Orion" was the bigger brother of Artemis, a large laser satellite, that when activated, shot a large blue laser that decimated everything in its path. The minimum radius of Orion was 2 kilometers. _You could level entire mountain ranges with that thing_, Blackburn recalled.

Of course these were built before the SALT and SALT II peace talks with the Soviets. So Uncle Sam wasn't lying just not telling Ivan the whole truth. _Besides_, thought Blackburn _if the Russkies do go back on us and launch their "spears" we have something to back us up, not to mention it would make one helluva bargaining chip_. _The thought of "hey, so if you don't stop attacking our forces, we will destroy every major city you have"_, was generally convincing for most nations.

As Daniel thought of his fortune, he remembered in a flashback of how it all started.

Blackburn in his younger age of eighteen had started his eccentric career by sending an email to a professor of microbiology in the University of California, Davis Campus. Dr. Caroline Richards was one of the first professors who had taught to him, in a minor biology course, which he had kept in touch with. The question he posed in the email had enticed the professor, since her ace student rarely presented a question to something that was trivial.

Daniel had asked about the something that had the potential to bring man one step closer to god: Immortality. It was a simple matter of meeting with the professor, and then discussing ideas. It was found that a jellyfish _Turritopsis dohrnii,_ was the only known biotic organism that could revert back to a colonial stage after reaching maturity. Daniel had brought a sample of the specimen with him from the Mediterranean Sea, he and Dr. Richards looked at the marvelous creature with desire. The first few attempts at retrieving the genetic information were a complete failure, it was only after various efforts, from recreating pressure in the original sea, to recreating the salinity of the tank it was stored in, that they were able to successfully develop a synthetic polymer of the genetic code in the creature.

Now the question was, how to insert it to turn on the correct gene in the human genome. After many trials and errors, and numerous coffee's the professor and her student pulled off the most marvelous feat since the invention of the wheel. They tested the first batch on Daniel. He had felt nothing at first, then a strange warming sensation, as his blood adapted. What they found after tests, or Daniel slipping and hitting a knife, slicing his hand open, that his hand had healed right back up very quickly. It was then that it dawned upon them, that it didn't cause the person to revert back into younger form, simply speeded up the healing and allowed for infinite cell division to take place.

After patenting it, they started selling the product. Of course not everyone was given a notice of this, and they weren't allowed to add it to biology journals.

Only a select few people had the opportunity to buy the product. Since, at 1.3 Trillion a needle, only high ranking government officials got it. They had found 9 people, three people each from America, Canada and Europe. It gave them a large amount of monetary gain. Roughly 3 Trillion each, and since it was all "hush-hush", taxes could not be collected on them. From his other inventions such as better cruise missiles, and even combat suits that could turn invisible, he gained quite a bit of capital. So much from all his exploits that the CIA took a bit of an interest to him.

It was from this money that he had found his way into the good books of officials. After serving a couple years in the deputy director seat of the Central Intelligence Agency, he found himself funding the costs of building six ships, and two large space weapon platforms.

Now he stood among the four most powerful people in the world. The first obviously was the president himself, and later followed three admirals, all in a tie for second place. He was known as CINCSPAC. Or Commander in Chief, Space Command. The other two guys were CINCLANT and CINCPAC, Commander in Chief of Atlantic and Pacific Command respectively. All four people had access and administration to weapons of mass destruction. The president being at the top of the pyramid, and the rest are all tied for second place.

Then he remembered his old "upbringing". He was once a member of the Ancient and Most Nobel House of Black. Blackburn snorted, _those bastards never wanted anything to do with me from the first place_. It was true, he was a squib brother to Sirius and Regulus, as such, the minute he turned of age the Blacks burned his name on the family line, and effectively removed him from anything _Black_.

He took this as an opportunity however, using his old pools of resources to get himself into America, the heart of the West, where he became an accomplished man. Amassing large pools of capital and assets through his inventions and exploits. Yes, he had truly lived the American "dream". However he was not this confidant when he was a Black. No, he was more quiet, concealed and reclusive. Because of his parents' neglect at him being a squib he was thinking of ending it there and there.

However, it just so happened that Sirius had brought James into his household the day he planned to end his life. James had forcibly taken away a knife and had a long talk with him. That was when he had learned about America, and his mind worked furiously with the new ideas.

All in all, James has saved his life, it was time to repay that favor.

And he would, even when he learned James was gone from his connections in the magical world, he learned from a Floo call from Sirius, that he had a son: Harry James Potter. And by god, this boy would win his so called war. It also helped that Alan Richards, the incumbent President of the United States, had a sister in the magical world, so he understood this cause and allowed it. Passing by as NTK, or need to know only. Even though it was all hush, he held command over a battalion of soldiers, his ghosts, as the suits they wore in battle can turn into invisible, making them irreplaceable spec ops officers. He also had a large air force, ranging from spy planes to bombers, as well as two of the most destructive space weapons ever built.

_Yes_, it was time to meet this boy, who he had learned from magazines and Sirius, was very well accomplished in "Hogwarts". _Magicals_, snorted Blackburn, never simple names.

Line Break

**Okay, so that's the first chapter of this story (First story by me! Yay!) I may or may not have some more planned in advanced, but there will be more of this coming out of my head in the future. So after spending a decent amount of my time here on the Harry Potter section, I have seen too many Harry Becomes Lord and Powerful. Sure the stories are incredible and fantastically explained, but I wanted a change from that so in _this_ story, I have included and will forever include some muggle _intervention_. Also looking for a beta, since school is getting tougher in senior year, (why the hell did I take full AP?). But I digress, it gave me a better attitude towards writing soooo yeah. Enough with this rant... Oh wait the polls. Right, so the pairing has not yet been formally decided, But I would prefer a pairing with Hermione, Fleur, Daphne. And not with Ginny, since well like most Powerful Harry stories, this will have some Weasleby (Spelling?) and Dumbles bashing. Not too harshly but just enough so that they stay away from our Lord Potter. I might give Neville a larger role like some of the stories but that all depends. And of course the rating might go up since I intend to include fight scenes, with some mild bloodshed. (Nothing like a firefight to wake you the hell up from doing Chemistry until two). Alright so that's the lengthy rant done since its first chapter so y'know. Oh and before I forget the Disclaimer: I hereby claim that I do not own JK Rowling or any of her works. (Is that enough... Firstie here so it would help with reviews!)**

kthxbai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Hearing**

It was yet again another bright sunny morning in Privet Drive, as a young Potter, stumbled out of bed, _Good grief, what a night_, thought Harry, as he had a rather nasty dream about fighting that Basilisk. After quickly hurrying down and making breakfast for the Dursley's, a rather daunting task, Harry had went outside in the brisk morning air with some pieces of bacon in his hand and a small sandwich wrapped in cellophane, tucked neatly into his pocket. Last night, he had just preformed magic on his leg, a small cleaning charm, to get rid of the dirt that he had fallen in when he had went for a jog; and he was almost sure the magical government of Britain would give him hell for it.

His suspicions were confirmed when a neat letter found its way into hands, and after a quick glance affirming it was a large tawny ministry owl that flew overhead. He had begun to read the letter.

_Dear Harry James Potter, _

_It is our displeasure to announce that you have once again broken the rules regarding using magic in the home of Muggles, as such there will be a hearing hosted by the Honorable Minister Fudge, as well as other members of Wizengamot taking place on July the eleventh. You are required to attend and your headmaster, one Albus Dumbledore has assigned himself the position of your defense. Please be there at the time requested, as this letter is indeed a portkey that will act on its own, at precisely eleven fifteen a.m. _

_Sincerely,_

_Mafilda Hopkirk._

Harry's eyes widened at the letter, and then presumably shoved it in his pocket. _If I had a nickel for every time…_ the annoyed Boy-Who-Lived thought.

He was sure that at any moment, Dumbledore would contact him and they would move ahead of this obstacle with relative ease, due to the Headmaster's prestigious and starling reputation, not many would go against him. So laying back down on his bed and sighing at the workings of the world, Harry thought about Sirius. _Shite_, thought the young Potter, _I need to contact Sirius on this_.

A quick letter, and a few ink spills later, Hedwig was off on her way to the Black household, where Harry's dear "dog-father" resided.

The day soon came for the hearing, and Harry was quite anxious for it. He waited at the Dursley's household, for the Headmaster. He soon came with a cautious twinkle in his eye, beckoning Harry forward. "Ah Harry, a fine day is today, a terrible tragedy we have to waste some of it in the court room".

_At least the old man's still got some humor_, mused Harry, as Dumbledore side-apparated them right outside the Ministry Building. It was a quick, brisk walk through some camera flashes to the atrium of Court Room Number 4.

As Harry entered, he noticed the actual room was quite large, with several windows towards the east wall, as he presumed they were facing north. Basically, the judge sat with a sort of council in the front, who looked down upon the accused who sat in a shabby sort of chair in the middle of the room. The defense of the accused was on the right near the door, whereas the prosecutor is on the right nearer to the one way window. There were also high Gothic era arches, the interior of those could be seen from the room at the roof, which was not as high as the Hogwarts roof, but not low either.

Upon looking at the judges table, he found Fudge wearing a classic green top hat, _a real mad-hatter_, thought Harry; as he looked inquisitively at the man whose job was to run the ministry. Beside Fudge, to the left, at a pink _Toad_ of a woman, and then beside her sat a rather regal looking old lady.

Harry later figured out that there was names written on plaques of the table, the toad went by Dolores Umbridge (Senior Undersecretary). The regal looking lady was Neville's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Then beside Fudge on the right, sat Amelia Bones, who as indicated by her respective plaque was the head honcho of the DMLE.

Now a judge's podium or table, generally has an unequal number of seats, to aid in making judgements and to keep that tradition, there was a certain Lucius Malfoy, whom Harry recognized instantly. (A.N I know, this is made up… deal with it, because to me it makes sense).

"Order, Order in the court!" yelled a rather frustrated looking Fudge,

"Now for the final case of the day, Case AABHP14". Fudge took the moment to look down at Harry and sneer, "Now Mr. Potter, how do you plead to your charges?"

Dumbledore rose up from a spot beside Harry, "Now, now Cornelius, no need to be so harsh, Harry can you tell us exactly what happened"?

Harry nodded, "I had gone for a jog, and then came inside to get cleaned up, I used a small cleaning charm on my clothes."

"See Cornelius, nothing more than a normal occurrence, surely your judgement wouldn't be harsh on such a small thing?" Albus Dumbledore, may have looked more than a hundred and twenty, but by god, the man had a political acumen bigger than most of the people in the room, including the minister. It was like a chess game, put your pieces in the right place to set the trap and snare your enemy into a corner, and endgame it right there.

"Nonsense, I request a vote to the enlightened members of Wizengamot, to see the consequences the boy will – Fudge never got to finish his sentence, as the large window surrounded by century bricks and cement, crumbled as an explosion shook it to the core, and then promptly blew apart. Showering most of the opposition, and some of judges table, particularly the toad.

Eight men, clad in black special ops suits came in, with an assortment of weapons. Each one carried an assault rifle, the lead man had a Remington® Adaptive Combat Rife (ACR). The rest carried varied assault rifles, including the M4A1, AUG, FAD, G36K. One man carried an R11 Remington Semi-Automatic Sniper System (RSASS) and the last two guys each carried a SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon). Of course none of the magical folk had knowledge of these weapons, some of them didn't even know they _were_ weapons.

"Alright! Eagle 2-3 take point, secure the package, I don't want a fight here with these people and I wanna to get out as quickly as possible, 2-6 and 2-7 take rear guard, if anybody looks at you funny, point the gun but don't shoot." Blackburn yelled to his team, he was here to take Harry and get him out of this place, to a safer zone, hearing be damned.

"Who the hell are YOU?" Yelled Umbridge

"The guys who are going to make your life hell if you get in our way. Now we are here for a certain Harry Potter", finding Harry, Blackburn walked up to him, weapon at rest on his upper body, "Harry, I need you to come with us, Snuffles and Moony are waiting at Snuffles' house".

Harry, immediately recognized the nickname for his godfather and Remus, he swiftly walked towards the group, "Alright sir."

Blackburn grinned, "Alright package is with us, let's get the hell outta here!" Which was swiftly responded with a "Hoorah!" from the Special Forces team.

"Stop! You can't take him, this is a ministry hearing!" Yelled the toad.

"Who the hell do you think you are to yell at me like that? Shut the fuck up and leave us be you fat toad!"

Dolores Jane Umbridge was taken aback by the rudeness of this man, didn't he know? "I am the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic!"

"You and your Ministry can kiss my ass!" In a much softer tone "Let's go Harry"

At that point, Umbridge furiously pulled out her wand and uttered a Stupefy. Now being a SF person, or just about anyone in the military, you had a feeling that when someone pointed something at you, with a look of anger in their faces, is the best time to not be at the aforementioned spot. – Blackburn dived behind a near table as the Stupefy hit the floor, leaving a small scorch mark.

"This is an act of aggression and we will respond in kind" The rest of the Wizengamot stood as a nearby M4A1 came up quickly and barked throatily twice.

Four 5.56x45mm NATO designated rounds were fired, and all four hit home into the abdomen and shoulder of Umbridge, effectively neutralizing her instantly.

Two Aurors, came up with wands pointed but did not speak "We, the Aurors, recognized police of Magicals encourage you to stop, we know the actions of Ms. Umbridge were unjustified but we plead you to not use your guns". The SF team obliged, however a few seconds later after the pandemonium was ended (from the gunfire), a distinct "Whomph! Whomph! Whomph! Whomph!" was heard.

"Warhawk 4-6 reveal your cloak and show these people we mean business!"

And just like that, almost _magically_, a fully armed Apache AH-64D Longbow shimmered into view, hovering half in from the broken window, which was more like a broken narrow chunk of a wall. The cloaking system came off just like water, dripping from the body of the bird. The sound was distinct and quite loud, as the twin General Electric T700 turboshafts whined to keep the helicopter, and the weapons in the air.

The Magicals, were yelling and pointing at the large olive drab helicopter as the pilot smiled. He really loved his job, flying on these things was a joyride in itself. Then more fun came with blowing stuff up with 70mm Hydra Rockets as well as the considerably "funner" AGM-114 Hellfire missiles. And then if things really got hairy (A.N HAH! HP puns) they opened up with the M230 Chain Gun, that literally ripped almost anything apart and into pieces.

Fortunately, for the Magicals, they gave the SF team and the Apache a wide berth, it was not long before Harry and Blackburn, exited the building through the window of course.

Harry soon was met with a grinning Blackburn, "Wild shit in there Harry, glad we got out before things possible got worse". The Apache, carefully maneuvered outside of the broken wall and into the sky, as a Mi-24 Gunship descended from the sky, shimmering into view, it landed near Harry and the SF team. It was a brief walk towards the awaiting gunship which like the Apache was heavily armed. However it had also a troop capacity for 10 individuals. So getting in, and strapping themselves to the various hooks, to make sure no one falls out, was relatively easy.

As they were lifting off, Harry noticed something, "The door is open!".

Indeed it was, Blackburn grinned, "of course, we want a view don't we boys?" His team chuckled, but otherwise remained professional. However from the aforementioned door, Harry could see the Apache as well, flying side by side the Gunship.

It was a short trip to Number 12 Grimauld Place, but it was well worth it as Harry opened the door to be tightly wrapped in a hug from his godfather, who looked noticeable better than his days while "on-the-run".

"How was that Harry?"


End file.
